General UI
This guide covers the general UI screens for the game. All credits go to WingedHao on the Valkyrie Anatomia Reddit. If this guide is out of date due to UI changes you can check the original source to see if there have been updates. Top Menu This is the primary UI hub for the game, and it is what you will see when you start the application. You can return to this screen by clicking the "Top" button at the bottom. "Main Menu" will take you to the area of the UI that lets you organize your party and manage weapons, orbs, and other inventory. "Gacha" will take you to the area where you can roll for weapons. "Shop" will take you to an area where you can use Gems to raise your weapon and orb cap. Missions consist of daily missions and overall missions. When you've completed one, the mission button will have an exclamation point beside it. Tap the completed missions to claim the rewards from them. Daily missions usually consist of a combination of clearing 5 quests, enhancing weapons with 10 items, enhancing orbs with 10 items, sending characters into PVP 6 times, and killing 50 of a specified type of enemy. When a mission is complete you can get the reward in the giftbox, which will also have an exclamation point beside the icon when there are items to be picked up. You can collect 10 items at a time by clicking the lower right button on the gift screen. In addition to mission rewards, the giftbox will also contain login bonuses, event rewards, and PVP rewards. Story Mode Story mode consists of the main story and side stories. Lenneth's side stories will drop books that can be used to raise characters' level caps. The main story will give you starter characters, though if there is an event that offers an easy character to get from completion of low-level quests, you will want to pick them up since they are limited time and do not require you to gamble with gems. The events can be accessed via the "Timed Events" button on the top screen. Settings Announcements discuss new characters, items, events, and maintenance periods. You can find most of this information on the Valkyrie Anatomia Reddit. Missions and Giftbox will take you to the options discussed above. Following/Followers and Friend Invite will allow you to manage who is following you (this shouldn't be an issue, since the cap is very high) as well as who you are following, in case they become inactive and you would like to add someone that is still playing. You can also use your Friend ID to let a real-life friend connect with you as a follower without having to pray the game suggests them as a follower or vice-versa. Data backup will let you bind your account to a Square Enix account so you can bind your account to a different phone if you need to. Inquiries can only be made in Japanese, so if you're reading this they probably don't apply to you. The support ID also requires that you know Japanese, because you would need to speak with Square for support. The options menu is discussed below, and you can easily change your name without needing to contact support. The Japanese really love stamps of characters in games and social media, and they're used as a way to show appreciation to friends. You can see them here, and you have up to five stamps to give out a day. They will award the receiver with friend points to use in the friend point shop. The rest is all pretty self-obvious but non-applicable if you don't know Japanese. Options Menu Most of this is fairly obvious. The auto speed up increases the speed at which your characters attack during autobattle - good for grinding XP in zones you can easily beat. You can also increase the speed of manual combat. You can toggle push notifications on and off for your phone. They will alert you when your AP is full, when your party is back from PVP, and when you haven't bought the daily steeply-discounted (approximately $1-2 USD) 500-gem deal. Category:Guides Category:UI